Naruto Technovore
by haltknown
Summary: Naruto is banished after the success of the retrieval of Sasuke mission. But does Naruto really want to stay or was he laying low for a while. Follow him through the story. Naruto/Prometheus/Galaxy on Fire 2/ Iron Man


Naruto Technovore

"I say we exile the demon" A council member yelled out. "No he doesn't deserve that much kindness. Death is the only way he can redeem himself for his crime. We almost lost the last Uchiha because of him" An angry pink headed banshee yelled. The other council members yelled out in agreement.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled at the crowd. The crowd kept on shouting until Tsunade let out her Killing Intent which quieted them down. "As you can all notice, _Naruto_, is in a much more dangerous condition than the traitor Uchiha." Tsunade told them before the certain pink banshee started yelling again.

"The Uchiha is not a traitor, he was simply misguided. That demon injured him grievously which should be a death sentence." the Pink banshee otherwise known as Sakuri the mother of Sakura yelled out. "I agree with Sakuri Hokage-sama. This demon may have gone to far this time and we could have easily lost the Uchiha clan. We may not be able to execute him because he did not kill the Uchiha heir but we are able to banish from our proud village" Danzo told the Hokage calmly.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE THE RIGHT TO DECIDE FOR ME? I AM THE HOKAGE DAMMIT" Tsunade roared at him. Danzo waited calmly until she stopped shouting at him. "You may be the Hokage but according to Konoha's Decree number 23 WE the council may place an order not even the Hokage himself can deny it if we all agree to it. Apparently we all agreed it was for the best." Danzo stated.

Tsunade opened the desk and pulled out the book on the decrees passed. Sure enough on decree number 23 it was stated exactly what Danzo said.

Konoha Hospital

Naruto was sitting with his team in the hospital waiting room. The mission was a success but why was everyone in a bad mood. Well when Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village near death he was beaten to death by Sakura which wasn't very far since Sasuke did a number on him before he dragged him to the village. Shikamaru started using his shadows and torturing her by flexing inhumanly.

Dang Shikamaru was flexible for a lazy ass person. Gaara almost used Sand Coffin if it hadn't been for Kankuro calming him down but Temari released a gust of wind and Sakura landed the same way Tenten fell in the Chunin exams. Right on the fan but this time forwards. Tsunade arrived only to bring Sasuke and Sakura to the Hospital.

Tsunade entered the hospital and went to Naruto. "Na… Naruto we ne… need to talk" Tsunade stuttered. Naruto knowing granny… I mean Tsunade knew stuttering was not a good sign. He gulped and followed her to the Hokage tower. When they reached in the office Tsunade flung herself at Naruto who caught her and started sobbing. "Baa-chan what's wrong" Naruto asked worriedly. Tsunade looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "The cou… council…" She started but Naruto wasn't so patient.

"Baa-chan, What about the council?" Naruto asked impatiently. "Ba… Banished you from Ko… Konoha" Tsunade managed to stuttered out. Naruto felt his world shatter into a million pieces. "Ba… Banished" Naruto stuttered out. Tsunade nodded grimly before her sadness turned into shock at the sight of Naruto started laughing.

"Naruto what are you laughing about?" Tsunade choked out. Naruto stopped laughing but his face kept a happy expression. "Technovore" was all he said before he disappeared. "NARUTO" Tsunade screamed out at a volume everyone in wave could but for some reason Shizune didn't hear it who was just outside her door.

Naruto appeared inside his apartment and started packing everything at rocket speed. "Finally time to leave this village" Naruto said with glee before heading to his hidden drawer and pulling out his secret cloths before taking out the orange jumpsuits and burning them. He took his backpack and jumped to the village gates where everybody was. They were to see Naruto in a black cargo pants and black shirt jumping through the village gates.

"See ya everyone in 3 years tell Hinata to be single by then" Naruto hollered out before disappearing from view. They Suna twins and Naruto's team from the rescue mission ran to the Hokage's tower to tell Tsunade.

(Time Skip- 3 years later)

"Sir the Technovore Medical and Research Ship is ready along with the Technovore Carrier but the Technovore battle fleet will be ready within the next 6 months. The Tech Spartans are aboard the carrier and the Medics and Scientist are on their respective ships." The AI spoke to a blonde teen in a suit of armor. "Thank You Extremis" Naruto responded.

_**(Pictures on the profile)**_

The only reason that Konoha ninjas never found or attempted to find is because they were not on Earth. They were on a planet in the next solar system which Naruto managed to reach by an accident with an Time and Space bloodline he unlocked. He called the planet after his AI… Extremis.

"He build the city with the help of metal users who helped make building. Earth users helped Mokuton users make houses for everybody. Naruto's brain created ideas for transportation such as cars, motorcycles _**(Naruto loves Motorcycles)**_, Trucks, Ships, Planes, and with the help of his scientists Space Ships.

"The Scientists suggested ideas about making a machine to help them travel to other Solar systems. They worked on the project with Naruto and within the month they managed to make a Jump Gate which let them enter systems closest to them. Unknown to them Naruto took it a step further and made a jump drive integrated into his suit which allows him to not only jump without the gate but lets him go further by himself. He called it the Extremis drive since Extremis is in charge of it.

"Sir shall we start the flight" Extremis asked him. Naruto watched the status of the ships and saw no problems. "Okay start them up." Naruto told Extremis. "Initiating launching sequence." A female voice rang out through the Hangers while the Medics/Researchers ran into their ships and strapped themselves to a seat waited for the ignition. Same also went with the Spartans as they got into their carrier. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… IGNITION" The female voice stated before the ships engine flared to life and headed for space.

"Well time to follow them" Naruto said and he activated the suits thrusters. _**(The suit is the Iron Man Extremis Armor so you should know the basic functions. Watch Iron Man Armored Adventures Episode 16 for more info)**_ He followed the ships to the jump gate and watched them go through it safely. It was his duty to make sure everything was safe for his citizens. He was the leader of Technovore and Extremis.

Both ships headed through the jump gate and disappeared through the gate and into the stars to Earth. "Okay Extremis you know the drill" Naruto told his AI. "Indeed… Activating the Extremis drive" Extremis said while putting a smiley face on the screen for the name Naruto put for the drive. Naruto was suddenly pulled into some bright light and found himself right behind the two ships.

"**Okay people time to enter the atmosphere**" Naruto called through the com link. "YES SIR" was the chorus of responses he heard from both ships. They both entered the atmosphere flaming up a bit before the friction limiter kicked in and they sailed through the atmosphere. Naruto used Extremis to guide the ships to Konoha. The Ships arrived on top of Konoha much to the citizens of the villages shock.

Civiliians started screaming and ninjas appeared on the roof tops going though hand signs. The next second fireballs were shot at the ships. The ships were engulfed in flames. Naruto with his armor zoomed into the ninja's faces and saw all of the smirk. "Extremis, activate Flamethrower" Naruto told the AI. The fire was absorbed to the top of the ship and shot into the sky. Naruto guided the Ships to the training grounds.

They both landed on Training Ground 7 and opened up. The Spartans walked out with their guns in two lines. Once they were all out they formed a U. The ninjas were absolutely confused at what they were doing and right then Tsunade appeared with some of her Anbu body guards. Naruto deactivated his thrusters and landed straight in the middle of the U. Tsunade was surprised to see something fall out of the sky and land in the center of the U.

"Hello baa-chan" Naruto told her. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Tsunade spat out. "Oh I'm sorry baa-chan… maybe I'll go see Ero-sennin instead" Naruto said in a mock sad tone. Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. "Na… Naruto?!" Tsunade stuttered out. The ninja's jumped in front of her and blasted a hundred fireballs. It engulfed the newcomers and they disappeared from sight. "NARUTO" Tsunade screamed out. "Chill baa-chan, it will take a lot more to kill me or my men-" Naruto's voice rang out.

The fire died out and they were unfazed. "Extremis remove armor shell" Naruto told the AI. "Yes Sir" Extremis said. The armor fell apart into peices and floated away from Naruto. Naruto grew 1 foot taller which made him 6'4 and his muscles were enormous. The ninja's eyes were wide but the female's eyes were on his abs which was ripped and showing under his tight shirt.

"It's the demon kill him." One of the civillians yelled out. Extremis held out the repulsor aimed at the civillian and fired. Now the only thing left of the civillian were his legs. The rest of the civillians were running like headless chicken. "So what are you doing here gaki not that I am not happy to see you?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto chuckled. "If I'm right then the chunin exams should be here starting tommorow." Naruto told her. Tsunade's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing again.

"How do I know that you're Naruto and not some imposter. Naruto was never this smart." Tsunade asked. "I'm hurt baa-chan but is this enough proof?" Naruto asked pulling out her necklace. "Not enough proof gaki. You could have just killed him, took the necklace, and henged into Naruto." Tsunade asked wincing at killed. Suddenly red chakra seeped from Naruto in the form of red chakra that felt like the kyuubi's chakra.

"How about this?" Naruto asked her before dropping it. Tsunade nodded dumbly before leaping at Naruto and crushing him with a hug. "Baka do you know how much we were all worried about you all these years. The Kazekage was sending sand clones to every elemental country to find you and had no luck. "Why would the Kazekage care?" Naruto asked in a sharp tone. "Gaara said something about finding a lost brother." Tsunade mulled over a bit. Naruto's eyes widened ad he jumped into the air. The armor attached itself to him and he rocketed toward… Suna. The Spartans and the medics went back into their ships and followed suit.

_**(Watch the Khador Drive on GOF2 and then think about how the Iron Man armor and the ships look like if they did the same thing.)**_

**Suna**

"Kazekage who shall we send for the chunin exams this year" A council member asked Gaara. Gaara had lines under lines under his eyes and mulled over the thought. "Let us ask the Jounin sensei's and I will send my apprentice over right now. She should arrive by a half day's journey." Gaara told the coucil. "Very well Kazeka-" The council member was saying before a crash on top of them made them stop and look up. Gaara was about to look up but an armor landed in front of him and started squeezing the death out of him.

"You miss me Gaara" the figure asked him. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Gaara asked slowly. The figure dropped Gaara and took a step back. "Woah why in the world is everyone narrowing their eyes at me and come on how could you forget me. I thought we were brothers" the figure asked. The armor started flowing away from the figure and it showed an unmistakble face to forget to Gaara. "Uzumaki-san" Gaara asked with wide eyes.

Naruto humphed. "Well I guess it's better than being called food to Shukaku seriously why were calling Shukaku you're mother I mean come on it was a guy" Naruto asked him. Gaara just shrugged. "Looks like you're Kazeka-" Naruto started but was hit by a wave of sand. Naruto looked up and saw holding out his hand with daggers in his eyes.

"Woah Gaara chill I told you guys I was going away for 3 years didn't so there is a reason to be mad at me."" Naruto said quickly while rubbing his jaw. "Yes 3 years you may have been gone but 3 years without contact is 10 times worse than leaving" Gaara yelled before heading toward Naruto. Thankfully for Naruto a man came into the room just then to report. "KAZEKAGE, THERE ARE SOME UNIDENTIFIED VESSELS IN THE SKY'S HEADING FOR SUNA AS WE SPEAK" The ninja said before running off.

"Woah woah those are my men" Naruto said before getting in his armor and started heading for the sky. Gaara headed outside and started toward the giant vessels on some floating sand. "WOAH GUYS LAND HERE SO IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SOME FREAK OF NATURE TRYING TO CONQUER THE VILLAGE." Naruto yelled at both of the ships.

Needless to say that both ships landed right where they were and the citizens calmed down. He landed as well and saw Gaara land next to him. "Nice technique Gaara" Naruto commented. "Nice vessels Uzumaki-san how did you make these oversized vessels. The look like they could fit 50 ships inside and have space for a 500 meter run" Gaara asked with awe in his eyes. "That would be telling wouldn't it." Naruto remarked.

Gaara scowled but said nothing. "Gaara what are these oversized things" He heard a person say. Naruto turned around to see Temari arrive on her fan and Kankuro arrive running. "Nice kimono Temari-san suits you well. Hey Kankuro long time no see… Still wearing _War Paint _I see" Naruto said. Temari and Kankuro turned red. Temari in embarrassment and Kankuro in anger. "It's not war paint it's make up… wait what argh you tricked me" Kankuro yelled out while Naruto landed out on his back and started laughing his ass off.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know our names." Kankuro yelled out.


End file.
